Irresistible
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: —Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y recientemente me diagnosticaron depresión, luego de que intentara saltar del décimo piso de un edificio. Usualmente me encierro en mi recamara y no salgo de allí si no es estrictamente necesario. Aunque...hoy conocí a un chico. Su nombre es... Naruto Uzumaki, un chico sin futuro ni familia, con una insana adicción por las drogas...y por Sasuke Uchiha.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes públicamente reconocidos son de mi pertenencia, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (岸本斉史), escritor e ilustrador del manga Naruto (ナルト). Sin embargo, la historia es completa y exclusivamente mía.

* * *

«Esto es una puta mierda» piensas. El olor a cigarrillos, alcohol y sexo inunda el lugar, tu estómago está revuelto. Tienes los ojos cerrados, duelen; están rojos e hinchados. Quizás era por el humo de cigarrillo en el ambiente, quizás era por tu reciente llanto. Quién sabe, de todas maneras no importa. Tu cabeza parece latir el ritmo de tu corazón; todo da vueltas, te sientes como una completa y auténtica mierda. En todos los malditos sentidos posibles. Una asquerosa y vil rata. En momentos como estos, sabes que eres una basura inservible, pero también sabes que no eres el único. Hay alguien como tú. Hay alguien tan podrido como tú. Y eso hace que el incesante dolor de tu pecho no sea tan insoportable; aunque suene egoísta, te sientes aliviado. No eres el único monstruo. Eso es bueno. No te agrada estar solo, nunca te gustó la soledad. Reíste. Eso era bastante irónico, considerando el hecho que siempre estuviste solo...  
Tu expresión se vuelve sombría. Y piensas, piensas mucho. Tus dientes rechinan, unos contra otros. No quieres pensar, ya no más. Quieres olvidar, quieres seguir con tus inconexos pensamientos; no quieres ver la realidad. No aún. «Aún no, por favor» suplicas. Y las lágrimas descienden por tus mejillas nuevamente. Lloras. Siempre has sido un llorón. La sensación de que te inundas con tus propias lágrimas te consume, sollozas y boqueas, cual pez fuera del agua. Lloras cual niño pequeño, en busca de calidez y afecto. Lo único que recibes, en cambio, es la desagradable sensación del vacío. Gimes y te retuerces; duele, duele mucho.

Abres tus ojos con dificultad, todo está borroso, las lágrimas entorpecen tu visión. Te encuentras en una habitación desconocida, todo está obscuro. Percibes un leve movimiento a tu derecha, una inconfundible cabellera dorada parece brillar entre tanta obscuridad.

Oh, es él.

El chico que está tan o más podrido que tú. No era más que una escoria sin futuro ni preocupaciones, igual que tú. Notaste que estaba desnudo; tú también lo estabas. Una fría e irónica carcajada salió de tus labios, tus manos, torpemente, su aferraron a tus cabellos negros. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No, no! No es posible. «¿De nuevo, imbécil?» te preguntas a ti mismo. Quieres gritar, pero te mantienes callado, admirando silenciosamente a la persona a tu lado. Sus rubios cabellos, esparcidos por toda la extensión de la almohada, su tostada piel, sus grandes manos, su ancha espalda. Es él. Maldita sea, ¡es él!

Intentas incorporarte, sin embargo, un potente dolor te hace detener tus intensiones. Tu espalda baja, tus caderas. «No...» Sientes algo pegajoso entre tus nalgas. «¡No, no!» La realidad te golpea con fuerza; tan cruel como siempre...

Lloras con más fuerza; has caído nuevamente. Te has acostado con él, una vez más. Tratas de mejorar la situación, y te repites que sólo ha sido «una última vez». Sabes que es mentira, pero también sabes que aceptar la realidad te destrozará. Hundes tu rostro entre tus heladas manos, estás temblando. Tiemblas cual hoja de papel en medio de un fuerte huracán. Así es como te sientes: dentro de un devastador huracán de sentimientos y emociones.

La ansiedad te devora, sientes que te ahogas. Le miras con odio, ¡le odias, le aborreces! Todo es su culpa, todo, todo. Otra mentira, tú eres el único culpable. Pero en estos momentos finges ser la victima, es lo mejor. «¿Siempre culpando a los demás, no es así?», tus propios pensamientos te causan dolor, y deseas dejar de pensar, de sentir, de vivir.

Un desgarrador ardor invade la zona de tus muñecas, esas que están cubiertas por diversos trozos irregulares de tela que simulan ser muñequeras. Arrancas las muñequeras con furia, arde, sientes que tus muñecas están en llamas.

Ignorando el dolor, te arrastras fuera de la cama, desesperado. Recorres la habitación con la mirada, en busca de lo único que puede aminorar tu dolor. Coges tus pantalones velozmente y te encierras en el baño; escaleras abajo, dos puertas a la derecha; compruebas con desagrado que te has aprendido el camino de memoria.

Te encierras en el baño, respiras de forma irregular y agitada.  
Repentinamente, te detienes...

_Oh._

Parpadeas.

_¿Qué es lo que haces?_

Del bolsillo delantero de tu pantalón tomas una pequeña navaja; el metal brilla, hace que tus ojos se pierdan entre ese atractivo y uniforme plateado.

_Espera..._

Observas tu muñeca izquierda, diversas cicatrices decoran bizarramente tu piel, además de restos de pequeños dibujos, hechos por un plumón negro.

«—Cuando sientas deseos de auto–flagelarte, escribe sobre las zonas en las que quieres cortarte...», las palabras de tu psicóloga resuenan con fuerza en tu cabeza. Tiemblas. Piensas en soltar la navaja, pero no lo haces.

Porque ya no había felicidad. Ya no había cosas hermosas que te hicieran sonreír —como la sonrisa de mamá, los amables ojos de aniki, o la seguridad que transmitía papá al palmearte suavemente la cabeza—.

Con fuerza, deslizas la hoja de la navaja sobre tu muñeca.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..._

Haces muchos cortes, todos duelen, las heridas viejas se abren. Deslizas tu espalda por la fría y dura pared hasta caer al suelo.

El dolor físico actúa como anestesia ante el dolor emocional, repites.

Recuerdos fugaces comienzan a inundar tu mente...

«—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y recientemente me diagnosticaron depresión, luego de que intentara saltar del décimo piso de un edificio. Usualmente me encierro en mi recamara y no salgo de allí si no es estrictamente necesario. Aunque...hoy conocí a un chico. Su nombre es...»

Lentamente tus ojos se cierran, tu cuerpo está completamente relajado: quieres dormir. Miras tu sangrante brazo y, con los ojos entrecerrados, logras leer «Naruto Uzumaki» en tu muñeca, antes de dejar caer definitivamente tus párpados.

«—Escribe cosas alegres y hermosas, cosas que te hagan feliz, ¿de acuerdo?»

_¡SASUKE!_


	2. Capítulo I — Estoy bien

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

* * *

«Estoy bien»

* * *

Deslizo suavemente el plumón negro sobre mi brazo izquierdo, garabateando cosas sin sentido. La nueva técnica de mi psicóloga —para aminorar mi ansiedad y mis impulsos suicidas— me resultaba sumamente ridícula. Ellos seguían ahí; aguardando apaciblemente en mi interior, listos para destruir todo de mí. Suspiro y observo las grotescas y sonrosadas cicatrices que contrastan perfectamente con mi pálida piel. Son tantas, todas ellas son gritos silenciosos, llantos contenidos, decepciones, tristezas, preocupaciones; todas ellas tienen sus respectivas historias. Y, aunque no me enorgullezca de llevarlas en mi piel, son parte de mí.

Yo las acepto, y ellas me aceptan a mí.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado; mi brazo está repleto de dibujos sin sentido y garabatos extraños. Me niego rotundamente a seguir los pasos indicados por Tsunade, mi actual psicóloga. No tiene sentido hacerlo, porque, simplemente, no hay salvación. ¿Cómo es posible salvar a alguien que está completamente consumido por la obscuridad? Es imposible, porque las cicatrices jamás se irán, siempre estarán allí. El dolor perdurará en mi corazón eternamente.

Inconscientemente, hundo el plumón en mi piel.

De nuevo, quiero hacerme daño.

Arrojo el plumón y me aferro a la almohada a mi costado. Entierro mi rostro en la suave superficie y grito; fuerte y claro. Grito que lo odio todo y a todos; grito que me odio a mí mismo. Todo es tan frustrante, esta situación es jodidamente frustrante. Muerdo con fuerza la almohada, conteniendo mis ansias suicidas y cierro mis ojos; estoy tan cansado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude dormir tranquilamente, sin necesidad alguna de múltiples pastillas con sabores amargos y totalmente desagradables? Probablemente cuando mamá aún estaba aquí, conmigo. Y me arrullaba con extrema suavidad y amor...

Dirijo mi mano hacia mi bolsillo, donde mi fiel navaja descansaba apaciblemente, en espera de ser usada. En cuanto mis dedos hacen contacto con el frío mental, me siento, de alguna manera, aliviado. Pero también ansioso. Esa sensación, tan compleja, es totalmente inexplicable. Mi mano se cierra alrededor del objeto, sujetándole con firmeza.

—¿Sasuke–kun? —unos suaves golpes en la puerta, junto con una tímida voz, me hacen soltar rápidamente la navaja. En ese momento noté que mi respiración estaba agitada, y estaba temblando levemente. Mis manos recorren mi rostro, en un intento de serenarme.

Es ella; la molesta chica que me visita semanalmente. Pongo mala cara y abro la puerta bruscamente, ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora? Ella me sonríe, y me saluda tímidamente, con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Parece no asustarse con mi descuidada apariencia, de hecho, es posible que ni siquiera note la advertencia de peligro en mis ojos y mis acciones. Ella es, simplemente, una chica muy tonta.

—¡Sasuke–kun, buenos días! ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? ¿Has cumplido con las peticiones de Tsunade–sama? ¡Oh, por cierto! ¡Te he preparado un bentō, y esta vez el arroz no está quemado! ¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que escuchar a mamá de vez en cuando es productivo —las palabras salen rápidamente de sus labios, junto con pequeñas risas. Le escucho, fastidiado. Me extiende el pequeño bentō, con la expectación brillando en sus ojos. Suspiro y le dejo pasar; mientras entra, puedo escuchar su risa. En verdad es una chica muy tonta.

Abro el bentō. Efectivamente, el arroz no está quemado, ni las verduras, e incluso se pueden divisar varios trozos de tomate —mi comida favorita—. El único problema eran las estúpidas e infantiles caras felices en los jodidos onigiris. Gruño con fastidio y arrojo el paquete a un lado de la cama, sin siquiera probar bocado.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué lo arrojas de esa manera!? ¿¡Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado preparándolo!? — los gritos de mi compañera de clase no se hacen esperar, inmediatamente rompen el silencio sin piedad alguna. Le ignoré completamente, acostumbrado a sus tonterías infantiles—. ¡Tú...! ¡Realmente eres un desconsiderado!

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, Sakura —le contesto fríamente, mirándole de reojo. Ella infla sus mejillas y se cruza de brazos, cual niña en pleno berrinche. Y, mientras continúa quejándose, puedo ver como sus labios tiemblan y sus ojos se humedecen lentamente; frunce el ceño, conteniendo su llanto. Desvío la mirada, cohibido—. ¿A qué has venido? —me siento frente a mi escritorio y rápidamente comienzo a garabatear en mi libreta, tratando de despejar mi mente. Irónicamente, dibujar siempre ha sido una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer, pero ahora la simple acción de tomar el plumón y cubrir el papel con mis pensamientos, deseos y emociones se sentía demasiado vacía.

—Oh, cierto. ¡Quería invitarte a Hanami! Mañana iré con mi familia y, como todos los años, nos quedamos hasta el Yozakura! —dice, emocionada—. ¡Este año quiero que vayas conmigo! De vez en cuando es bueno salir de tu sombría habitación y aspirar aire puro y fresco. Tsunade–sama dijo que necesitas algún tipo de distracción, algún estímulo que te motive. ¡Y creo que acudir a un evento tan hermoso como el ver florecer las sakuras es lo que necesitas!

—Olvídalo —le corté, la idea de asistir a un evento tan concurrido como el Hanami no me resultaba para nada atractiva. La insistencia de Sakura es muy molesta. Frunzo el ceño, y aprieto el plumón.

—¡Sasuke–kun! Este no es otro más de mis caprichos, o alguna excusa tonta para que salgas conmigo —su tono de voz disminuyó gradualmente—. Yo...en verdad me preocupo por ti. Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a ser el dulce Sasuke–kun del que me enamoré.

Basta, cállate. No quiero escucharte.

—Vete.

—Sasuke–kun...

—Lo último que quiero ahora es escuchar las tonterías de una chiquilla estúpida como tú, Sakura —mi voz suena casi como un gruñido rabioso, estoy tan molesto—.Vete —ella permaneció inmóvil, paralizada por el miedo—. ¡Mierda, mierda! —me acerco a ella y le tomo por los hombros. Puedo ver como sus ojos verdes se inundan de lágrimas. Mi cabeza está punzando de dolor, mis ojos no distinguen los colores; todo se ve completamente rojo. Le sacudo con fuerza, hago que su cráneo choque contra la pared repetidas veces. Ella está llorando y yo sólo quiero que se aleje de mí, que huya...

En un parpadeo, los colores vuelven, junto con mi cordura.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Le suelto bruscamente. Su llanto me atormenta. Ni siquiera soy capaz de levantar la mirada o tocarle nuevamente. Permanezco en silencio, escuchándole tomar su bolso rápidamente, y correr en dirección a la salida. Azota la puerta con fuerza y pronto el silencio reina en la habitación.

—Oh —parpadeo, mientras, lentamente, expulso una gran cantidad de aire por mi boca. Mi cuerpo pierde fuerza y caigo en la cama, provocando un ruido sordo. A un lado de mi cabeza están los onigiris que Sakura hizo para mí, los rostros felices plasmados en el blanco arroz parecen burlarse de mí, recordándome una y otra vez que había lastimado a la única persona que parecía notar mi existencia—. De todas maneras, no necesito ninguna clase de compañía, estoy bien solo —pienso, deslizando mi mano hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón...

—Está bien, estoy bien, todo está bien —repito, cerrando mis ojos lentamente. Suelto la navaja, y dejo que mis heridas sangren, desearía que el dolor se fuera junto con la sangre que mi brazo drena. Pero el dolor permanece, y me atormenta. Hace que quiera llorar y gritar, pero no lo hago...

«Porque los niños grandes no lloran, Sasuke–chan»

Río entre dientes, al tiempo que parpadeo repetidas veces. Las lágrimas están entorpeciendo mi visión. Ese no era el momento indicado para recordar esas malditas palabras, que estaban grabadas en mi memoria con fuego.

«Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a ser el dulce Sasuke–kun del que me enamoré»

Esa es la frase más estúpida y cursi que escuché en mi maldita vida, Sakura. Eres una idiota, una niña muy irritante y molesta. No necesito tus estúpidas palabras de aliento. No necesito que me motives a seguir concurriendo al psicólogo. No necesito tus horribles comidas, ni tus intentos por hacerme reír.

No necesito a nadie.

—Porque me gusta lo soledad —murmuro y cierro mis ojos.

Sí, me gusta.

Sólo tengo que repetirlo una y otra vez, hasta que pueda creerlo.

—_Estoy bien..._

* * *

¡Hola! Pues, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. En verdad agradezco mucho la aceptación que está recibiendo esta pequeña idea c: Estaba muy indecisa sobre a quién colocar como amiga/compañera de clases de Sasuke, no sabía si elegir a Sakura o a Karin. Pero finalmente escogí a Sakura, espero que estén de acuerdo con esa decisión. Me apreció que —comparado con las demás chicas del universo de Naruto— Sakura es la más cercana a Sasuke. También aclaro que **no habrá** SasuSaku, por si las dudas xD. Pero tal vez agregue parejas heterosexuales, aunque sin importancia alguna :v.

¿Qué creen que hará Sasuke? ¿Les agradó el capítulo? Respondan, pliz(? ;-; oknoxd.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
